It is per se known that charging plugs are inserted into charging sockets of hybrid or electric vehicles in order to charge a battery of the vehicle. To ensure reliable operation of the charging process, it is common practice to lock the charging plug inserted into the vehicle charging socket in or at the charging socket. This prevents the charging plug from being accidentally disconnected during charging.
DE 10 2012 021 518 A1 discloses a method for supporting the charging process of an energy storage device in a vehicle. When a specified hand movement in the vicinity of a charging socket of the vehicle is detected, a loading flap capable of blocking access to the charging socket is opened.
DE 10 2012 202 368 A1 shows a charging device for charging an electric vehicle, having a charging plug. The charging plug comprises an unlocking button, with which the charging plug can be unlocked from the vehicle after charging by actuating the unlocking button.
DE 10 2013 112 991 A1 shows a charging plug for an electric vehicle with a locking element and a safety element. By operating the two elements, the charging plug is either locked or unlocked.